


Chat Fic 3

by Techgirl



Series: Chat Fics [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-513</p><p>Beta by later2nite.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chat Fic 3

**Author's Note:**

> Post-513
> 
> Beta by later2nite.

**Studoflibave says:** Are you there?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Yes, dear. Do you miss me?

 **Studoflibave says:** Shut up.

 **Briansboytoy says:** *zips lips*

 **Studoflibave says:** I’m needed at Babylon tonight according to Theodore. It’s apparently time for the annual security check. I have an early meeting, so I’ll sleep at the loft. 

**Studoflibave says:** Justin?

 **Briansboytoy says:** *rolls eyes*

 **Studoflibave says:** For the love of God. Just unzip and start typing.

 **Briansboytoy says:** You know I don’t really type with my tongue, right?

 **Studoflibave says:** Considering the things you can do with it, I wouldn’t be surprised if you could.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Are you leaving me for good this time, or will you be back home tomorrow? 

**Studoflibave says:** When have I ever left you?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Oh, right. That reminds me - I met a cat yesterday, and it looked exactly like Ethan’s. He was so cute!

 **Studoflibave says:** Who? Ian?

 **Briansboytoy says:** Nooo. We should get a kitten! Why don’t we have any pets?

 **Studoflibave says:** I have you. 

**Briansboytoy says:** *sigh*

 **Studoflibave says:** Because they have hair and claws and a habit of leaving dead mice on your doorstep. 

**Briansboytoy says:** Ours wouldn’t. I’d teach him not to. 

**Studoflibave says:** You have the attention span of a goldfish.

 **Briansboytoy says:** That’s not true!

 **Studoflibave says:** Do I have to remind you of Vincent?

 **Briansboytoy says:** How do you know about Vincent?!

 **Studoflibave says:** Mother Taylor told me.

 **Briansboytoy says:** Who would have the patience to teach a stick insect to walk on a leash?

 **Studoflibave says:** That’s what you were trying to do? No wonder he threw himself off the branch. 

**Briansboytoy says:** Don’t. I still miss him. 

**Studoflibave says:** The fuck you do. 

**Briansboytoy says:** I might invite Emmett over for dinner and a movie. I bet he’d love to stay in one of the guest rooms tonight so we can take a morning walk before we have breakfast together by the fireplace. 

**Briansboytoy says:** Brian?

 **Studoflibave says:** I’ll be home by 3am. 

**Briansboytoy says:** *grins*

Studoflibave has signed out


End file.
